


洗衣机坏了怎么办

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: DV没营养的家庭日常
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	洗衣机坏了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 摸来讨老婆开心的，差点都忘了这篇(´・ ・`)

但丁用毛巾捂着鼻子抽气，尼禄从药箱里翻出冰贴，但丁感动：“看看，还是我大侄子好！看看！”

维吉尔坐在但丁对面，全然没有罪魁祸首的愧疚。

尼禄刚回来还没换衣服：“你们又干嘛了？”

如果他得到“打架”的答案，但丁和维吉尔今晚就只有米饭配酸梅吃。

没人回答，尼禄看向置身事外的V。

V只好说：“我只听见了一声惨叫，其他一概不知。”

但丁愤怒：“你胡说！少偏袒维吉尔了，维吉尔是主犯！”

尼禄发现他叔叔脑门上还有一个红痕，如果是维吉尔动手的话那里会是淌着血的刀痕，尼禄很快排除了打架的可能。

“咚！”

卫生间传来一声巨响，维吉尔合上书。

“我记得我关了？”

维吉尔起身走向卫生间。

“维吉尔！你是不是又把洗衣机盖子按回去了！”

维吉尔不理但丁。

尼禄问：“所以……？”

但丁抓住尼禄诉苦：“你爸他……”

尼禄等了半天才等来但丁语言混乱后的一句话：“妈妈从来没教过我洗衣机的盖子会弹出来打我。”

“……”

“不用我猜！维吉尔肯定是力气太大把洗衣机盖子掰坏了，暗扣都崩了，可是这个人居然毫不在意。他给我说，格里芬告诉他它吐几口口水就没问题了。对，你爸又把盖子接着口水按回去了。我敢保证维吉尔绝对是面不改色地摁回去了！”

但丁一脸沉痛：“按回去，就是那种完全看不出痕迹的！鸡的口水又不是胶水，就算是，为什么要用胶水，我们好好去修理不可以吗？这点钱我省省还是可以的。”

“呃，然后？”

“我，事务所里的顶梁柱，忙完一天的活，灰头土脸的，洗个衣服不过分吧？可是就在我把衣服扔进去——该死的那个盖子居然在我使用的时候没有一点问题，鸡的口水真的有黏性吗？哦我的天我的衣服不会有鸡的口水吧，呕——”

“可能吧。”尼禄附和他。但丁现在急需要一个能听他诉苦的人，尼禄非常体贴，就是有点想笑。

“我算好了时间，吃完一个披萨并看完了杂志，在甩干的时候，‘嘭’！”但丁张开双臂比划着爆炸场面，接着向后倒去，躺在沙发上像是受到了重创，“那个盖子跟飞盘一样抡上了你叔叔的脸，我的惨叫三条街之外都能听得见！我看到了黑暗，甚至有走马灯了。你爸看到我被打了却很开心，毫不在意告诉我洗衣机盖子坏掉的事——为什么不在我进去的时候告诉我？他就是故意的！”

但丁锤着软绵绵的沙发，脑门和鼻梁都有红痕，还好鼻梁骨没被抡断，他哽咽地重复了一遍：“妈妈从来没告诉过我洗衣机的盖子会弹出来打我……”

尼禄面无表情撕开冰贴给他叔叔贴上。也就草草地按在但丁鼻梁上，就跟往衣服上贴补丁一样。之后别过脸，肩膀一抖一抖的。没有一个人安慰无辜的受害者但丁。

“尼禄，你怎么能笑？你怎么可以！”

卫生间又传来一声“嘭”，尼禄跟但丁对视一眼，但丁从沙发上弹起来，拖鞋在半路跑飞了一只。

但丁指着又被按回去的洗衣机盖子：“你为什么又按回去了，我明天，不，一会就修好它，你离它远点。”

“它掉了，我为什么不能按回去？”

维吉尔说得天经地义，配上一贯的认真神情仿佛是顶尖的大学物理老师在给初中生教语文，即使不明白闭着眼睛也要教。

但丁气血翻涌，因为他一时竟然找不到反驳的理由。他哥说得一本正经，钱掉了当然要捡回去，洗衣机盖子掉了当然要按回去，不然呢？

“还轮不到你对我说教。”维吉尔冷哼一声。

但丁张大嘴巴半天说不出一句话，他想打架，但是尼禄绝对会赏他们一句花Q，所以但丁拨通求助热线呼叫尼禄，他叫道：“尼禄！”

“我在，我在。”唯一一个能平安无事地从维吉尔手里拿下盖子的人只能是尼禄，他对他的爸爸说：“我们一起修好吗？”

0.01秒过后，维吉尔点头说：“好。”

这公平吗？

但丁靠在门框上摸着鼻子哼哼唧唧。

又来了。维吉尔面前的但丁仿佛没有长大过：但丁闹别扭的方法幼稚又一目了然，说他生气也没有气的样子，说他心情好他却撅着嘴巴满脸不开心。但丁每次吵架之后就摆出这幅样子在维吉尔面前晃悠，等到维吉尔注意到他的时候就看向别处，又在维吉尔移开视线后吹着口哨小心翼翼看过来，就差往脑门上贴着：“我原谅维吉啦！你快来跟我玩嘛！”

他偏心他儿子怎么了，多大了还要跟个孩子在维吉尔这里分最大块的蛋糕。

但是维吉尔不会计较这些，他只觉得但丁真蠢。在兄弟关系中总得有个人扮演成熟的角色，那个人必定是年长的一方。愚蠢，但丁。

维吉尔给但丁分配了工作：“但丁，你去拿工具箱。我不知道在哪里。”

但丁拍拍手，支起身子，颇为得瑟：“看吧，还是需要我出手。”

还没等但丁昂首挺胸走出三步，厨房的巨响让他拔腿狂奔。

但丁忘了还有个V，他脚上仅有的一只拖鞋也跑飞了。

\--

灵感来源于我洗衣服的时候把洗衣机掰坏了……

用蛮力按回去了，应该还能用……


End file.
